What is Slash?
by clarex-ama
Summary: Harry and Draco discover the world of Drarry slash by accidence... mwahaha... Okay, this may seem silly and it is but I like the idea of Harry and Draco reading Drarry slash together, so shoot me…


**Title:**What is Slash?  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Author: **clarex-ama  
**Rating: **R  
**Warnings: **Well... slash obviously  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K Rowling. This fic is only written for fun, no profit is made...  
**Summary: **Harry and Draco discover the world of Drarry slash by accidence... mwahaha...  
**A/N: **Okay, this may seem silly (and it is) but I like the idea of Harry and Draco reading Drarry slash together, so shoot me…  
**Translations: **Thanks to the lovely** Vampisandi** this fic can now be read in SPANISH! Here's the Spanish translation: h t t p/ vampisandi. livejournal. com/ 19665. html# cutidl/

And the wonderful **YvetZ **has made a Chinese version :D Read the Chinese translation here: h t t p/ w w w. fanfiction. net / s / 4568880/1 /Slashbyclarexama

And the brilliant** Isaae** has made a French translation, read it here: http:// w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 4778130 / 1 / What_is_Slash_r

You guys are amazing :D

**What is Slash?**

The abandoned classroom was a huge mess, filled to the brim with old crumpled parchment, empty inkwells, broken chairs, overturned tables, something sticky and smelly on the floor Harry couldn't quite identify, and dust. Dust! Harry hated dust right now, it made him sneeze, and he wasn't in the mood for sneezing.

He wasn't in mood for anything like this at all. Most of all he just wanted to sit in the common room, talk with Ron and Hermione, or just lie in his bed. He really, really, _really _did not want to spend his entire evening cleaning a Peeves vandalized room with one Draco Malfoy!

He sent a blaming look in the direction of the blonde Slytherin.

"Could you please stop swinging that broom like a fucking imbecile and start sweeping like a normal person?", Harry growled irritably and wrinkled his nose in distaste. If it was because of the dirt or because of Malfoy, Harry couldn't quite tell.

"This is a servant's job," Malfoy whined and turned around to face Harry, "no wonder I can't figure it out! In my book, a broom is made for _flying_, nothing else!"

A quick retort about him being a lousy flyer as well almost slipped Harry's lips, but he bit it back just in time. He did not want to argue and definitely not fight... okay, actually, Harry mused, he really _did_ want to fight and teach that snotty bastard a couple of things, but unfortunately he couldn't. Well, technically he could, but since he didn't fancy being kicked out of Hogwarts, he couldn't.

Harry sighed and ignored him.

Malfoy scowled and turned his back to Harry once more.

They hadn't really talked to each other all evening, only a couple of passing remarks know and then, and Harry was perfectly fine with that.

Harry felt very sorry for himself, he was forced to clean this room without using any magic, and the only company he had was Malfoy. He really didn't feel like trying to start a conversation with the blonde because that was just way too much _work_ and way too much _punishment_ in one evening.

Harry picked up a couple of old shabby-looking books and placed them in the bookshelf - some dust particles danced through the air as he did so.

He wondered if they would be finished tonight. Right now, he couldn't see the end of it - the room still looked like hell to say the least.

Harry looked out the window; the sun was already setting. The last lazy rays of sunlight were colouring the room in warm colours and the shadows were getting longer.  
The golden light illuminated Malfoy's hair; it was almost glowing in the semi-darkness. It looked very, well, pretty, Harry thought, all golden, silky, warm, and soft… but as long as it was placed on Malfoy's head, Harry considered it ugly.

Harry picked up a heap of parchment and walked past Malfoy to place the papers in a drawer.

Giving them detention had been the right thing to do, Harry knew that, but he still thought the punishment was a bit harsh. He and Malfoy had only_ tried _to hex each other, they hadn't actually succeeded. Okay, maybe it was only due to the fact that they had been stopped before they could mouth the curses… but no harm was done, so seriously, this punishment was unnecessary.

Malfoy swung his broom violently and caused a cloud of dust to drift through the air. Harry coughed fiercely and dropped the pile of old parchment in the process.

Harry glared hard at him, and bent down to pick up the newly made mess on the floor. Draco just smirked, shrugged his shoulders like it was an accident, and went back to his work.

"Okay, calm down, Harry," Harry silently soothed himself, "he's not worth it." Instead of throwing a tantrum and kick Malfoy's arse, Harry settled for a mental castigation and pictured Malfoy being hit in the face (over and over again) with that blasted broom of his.

With his temper under control once more, Harry gathered the papers and stood up.  
They were all very different, Harry thought, as he flicked through the stack. Some of the papers were notes, some of them were secret conversations between friends, and some of them were actually never-sent-love letters.  
Harry studied a doodle of a fat owl. The owl seemed to be wearing a bowler and if Harry wasn't mistaken, it was actually tap-dancing. Weird…

He flicked past the owl, and his eyes came to rest upon an apparently unused piece of parchment. The smooth surface of the paper all blank, except for two words written beautifully across the middle in black ink: _Draco Malfoy. _

Harry took a quick glance at Malfoy who still looked a bit grumpy. He tore his gaze away from the stuck-up Slytherin, and his attention returned to the parchment in his hands. With furrowed brows, he studied the paper more carefully.

To Harry's disappointment there were no secret messages or anything interesting at all, just that bloody name.

This was so typically Malfoy - writing his name on something and then just discards it afterwards. A total waste of paper!  
Harry sighed annoyed.

"Malfoy, I think this is yours," Harry said to the other boy in an irritated tone.

Malfoy turned around to face Harry once more. A similar annoyed expression on his face, but a slightly curious glimpse in his grey eyes as well.

"What are you talking about, Potter," he drawled, "I can assure you that I do not own anything in this room. Why on earth would I like to possess junk like this?" He did a hand gesture to illustrate his point.

"Well, it has your name on it, Malfoy," Harry snapped back.

"No, that's just – What, my name? Let me se that!" He walked over to Harry and reached out his hand.

"Look – _Draco Malfoy._", Harry gave him the paper, "Where you practising your signature, or do you just enjoy writing your own name?"

"Shut up," Malfoy muttered and looked down at the paper. His lips curled into a sneer and he looked back at Harry.

"Do you know how to read, Potter?"

"What? Well, of course. What are you talking about?"

"So, you just have a problem reading your own name then?"

"What? No! Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"As far as I know, I do not, thank god, have a horrible scar on my forehead, really ugly glasses or unruly hair, and my name is definitely not, yuk, _Harry Potter_! So, I reckon this is yours." He smirked and handed back the parchment, "It has _your_ name on it, not mine, stupid git."

Harry looked at the paper. Something was very wrong here…

"Er- Malfoy, this is not my name."

"Seriously, Potter, I thought you were joking! How thick are you? Do you want me to read it out loud so you can hear that it _is_ your name?"

The Slytherin snatched the parchment out of Harry's hands and began to read.

"Listen, it clearly says _Har_ – wait…" Malfoy closed his mouth and stared at the paper disbelievingly, "but – I was sure. How can this…?"

"It must have changed..," Harry mused and craned his neck so he could read the new word from were he was standing.

"Do you think it's cursed?", Harry asked Malfoy, and a shudder went down his back, as he thought of Tom Riddle's diary.

"I think not, just enchanted..," Malfoy read the word again, "_Slash_… what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.

And then something happened – the paper changed again. The word disappeared and brand-new words were now written across the paper by an invisible hand,  
_  
The room was almost dark, only the light of the silver moon cut through the absorbing blackness of the night.  
The wall was cold and rough beneath his pale fingers, and his back was beginning to ache, but it didn't matter, he stood were he stood.  
His grey eyes were fixed upon the old wooden door in the other end of the room. He looked like he was waiting, waiting for something to happen… or maybe… waiting for someone to come. _

When he had finished reading Harry looked at Malfoy, who looked just as confused as he felt himself.

"What the heck is this..," Malfoy mumbled and turned the paper in his hands.

"I have no idea," Harry answered and took the parchment, "but I think we can conclude that it's charmed."

"Really, you think so?", Malfoy sneered, "I had no idea!"

"Stop being such an arse, Malfoy, it's really not helping!" Harry studied the paper in his hand and tried not to pay attention to Malfoy and his insults.

"Honestly, Potter, of course it's charmed! We are wizards, right? We live in a magical world – ring any bells? I doubt muggle-paper acts like this. Have you ever seen words on muggle-paper disappear when you read them out loud? - Because I haven't. Sometimes you are just so stupid, Potter!"

"Wait – what did you just say?", Harry asked and looked up from the paper.

"You are just so stupid?", Malfoy repeated smugly.

"No, no, not that. The other thing – the thing with the disappearing words, what did you say again?"

"Have you ever seen words on muggle-paper disappear when you read them out loud?"

"Of course!", Harry said, eyes looking at the paper once more.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The words on this paper disappear after you've read them out loud, and then they are replaced by other words. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, listen."

Harry read the words on the parchment out loud, and when he was finished the words fainted away, and were soon replaced by new ones.

"See – new words," Harry said and read the new passage out loud too,  
_  
"The heavy door creaked and opened. A young man entered, his face slightly insecure almost like he wasn't sure if he ought to be there or not. At the tip of his wand, a light shone brightly and it was reflected in his glasses. Two bright, green eyes were glowing behind the spectacles, and his raven-black hair was as dark as the night.  
When the newcomer noticed the grey-eyed blonde standing by the wall, he came to a halt…"_

"Wait a second," Malfoy said slowly, "these two young men… they sound a lot like…"

"You and me," Harry finished eyes huge in surprise. "Do you think..?"

"I don't know, but this is a bit strange… Maybe we should read on?"

Harry stared at the new passage, then nodded and read on,  
_  
"The blonde didn't move, nor greeted the other; he just looked at the newcomer with slightly narrowed eyes, fingers clutching the wand in his hand. They stood like that for a long time, eyeing each other, not daring to speak, not daring to make this meeting a reality.  
Finally, they managed to break the silence,_

_"…Malfoy," said the brunette slowly and lowered his wand._

_The blonde nodded and took a step forward, "I thought you wouldn't come, Potter""_

"What the fuck? You must have read wrong, Potter! Seriously! Give me that!" Malfoy snatched the parchment and stared at it in pure disbelieve.

"No, I didn't, it clearly said, _Malfoy _and_ Potter_… This is just - just scary… who would want to write a story about you and me? I don't get it!"

Malfoy sat down upon a table, his eyes meeting Harry's, "I have no idea, but it has to be someone from Hogwarts, right?"

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to, but I guess the chances are bigger, since we found the paper in a classroom. It's probably just some student's idea of a joke."

"Maybe the author's name is written in the end of the story?", Malfoy said and Harry noted the curiosity in his voice. Harry had to admit that even though this was a bit, well, odd, it was quite exiting too, in a strange kind of way.

"Yeah, maybe."

Malfoy read the next passage, his voice loud and clear,  
_  
"Harry Potter took another step forward, reducing the distance between them, and Draco Malfoy did the same ("this is so weird," he added, before continuing). Both boys were breathing slowly through their noses, causing their chests to rise and fall in time with each other.  
The moonlight streamed in through the window and made them look milky-white; even Draco looked paler than he usually did. The dark shadows across their faces in beautiful contrast to their skin._

_"I thought you didn't want me to come," Harry said, his voice serious but Draco did catch the slightly teasing look in his eyes._

_They both knew it, the truth, there was no turning back and the thought made Draco want to scream, it made him want to tear Harry apart, made him want to fall to pieces… and yet he didn't back away. He needed this, wanted this… and he knew Harry felt the same way." _

"What in the name of Merlin is it that we both need so freaking much, but at the same time don't? This doesn't make any sense! You can't possibly need anything so badly that you want to fucking fall to pieces!", Malfoy exclaimed loudly, "This is a shitty author… I don't want to fall to pieces," he added mumbling.

"Hmm… yeah, maybe," Harry said a bit unsure. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.

Malfoy, who still looked slightly offended, cleared his voice and read on,

_"Harry stared into the other boy's grey eyes; like storm clouds made of pure silver. Normally when Harry looked into those eyes he only saw cold malice, but on certain occasions like these, he could se more, much more… raw emotions flicking past in a whirlwind of movement… hate, distrust, contempt, but also curiosity, confusion and desire…"_

"Wow, I'm pretty good at the whole "reading-emotions-in-in-eyes"-thing," Harry said surprised, "I mean, I can't believe I can actually distinguish all your emotions just by looking into your eyes," he laughed, "I'm pretty talented!"

"Why's there desire in my eyes?", Draco said shocked, completely ignoring Harry, "why am I looking at you with desire in my eyes?! That's just wrong!"

"Well, maybe I have something that you want? You know, a thing or something.", Harry said, "It's probably nothing, just read on, Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't look quite convinced, but read on anyway,

_"They both felt the intensity their gaze caused, a veil of electrifying tension, like sparkles of power prickling all over their bodies, drawing them closer… closer, until they were only one foot apart.  
Harry felt the familiar rush of anticipation running through his tense body.  
The fervour was almost overwhelming and Harry closed his eyes, afraid of what happened if he didn't. The moment his eyes slid shut, he felt the wonderful feeling of Draco's soft -"_

Malfoy abruptly stopped reading, his eyes huge in disbelieve. The colour drained from his face for a brief second, before coming back in a rush and tinting his cheeks pink. He looked from the paper, to Harry, to the paper again a couple of times, evidently disgusted.  
Then he let out a traumatised squeal and dropped the paper, letting it fall to the ground as if it was infected by a dangerous disease.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked a bit nervous. Surely it must have been something terrible since Draco was looking so utterly put out.

Malfoy just shook his head, cheeks still pink, rambling something about how absolutely sick the author was.

Harry picked up the parchment and read the last line out loud,"

_"The moment his eyes slid shut, he felt the wonderful feeling of Draco's soft lips against his own…"_

"Holy shit," Harry practically screamed, "we are _kissing_?! But – but we're boys and - and enemies. Why would we want to kiss each other? That's just disgusting!"

"This is madness," Draco cried, finally having found the ability to speak coherently again, "pure madness. Whoever wrote that – that _story_," he pointed accusingly at the paper, "should definitely be in St. Mungo's!"

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe somebody had actually imagined - and written about him and Malfoy _kissing_. Who did that kind of thing? Harry felt traumatised enough for the rest of his life.

"As soon as I figure out who that bloody author is..," Draco whispered threateningly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..," Harry said darkly and then they both fell silent.

A rather awkward silence filled the room.  
Outside, the setting sun was almost gone, and the night crept closer.

"Em – well..," Harry said after a little while, "Should we read on?"

"What? Do you want to hear more?", Draco asked surprised, eyebrows almost disappearing in his hairline.

"No, no, don't get me wrong. It's not because I _want _to," Harry hurried to explain, blushing deeply. Malfoy crooked an eyebrow and stared at him. "You said it yourself…"

"Said what?", Malfoy asked.

"That maybe the author's name is written in the end… I don't know about you, but I would like to know who it is…"

Draco seemed to consider this and then drawled, "Okay, it is rather nice to know who you are going to kill… But, Potter, let's get one thing straight, we are NOT going to tell this shit to anybody! I don't want to give crazy people weird ideas about you and me!"

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy. Of course not," Harry snapped back.

"Okay, you read on then."

"Why not you?", Harry asked annoyed.

"Because I did it last time, stupid!", Draco sneered.

Harry sighed and prepared himself mentally, he might as well just take the plunge. He sat down on the desk opposite Malfoy, cleared his voice and began to read,  
_  
"The kiss was gentle, lips brushing lightly against each other in a sweet, blissful sensation, almost as if they were trying to get used to the feeling." _

Harry swallowed and glanced briefly up at Malfoy who looked rather disgusted, cheeks still coloured with that pink tinge. Harry looked down at the paper again and continued,

_"A shiver ran down Draco's spine as Harry shyly let his tongue slide over his lower lip. Draco opened his mouth to invite the intrusion and greeted Harry's tongue with his own.  
The Gryffindor's pulse was speeding up, and he felt a desperately urge to be closer to the other boy. Their kiss deepened and Harry dropped his wand, which landed on the stone floor with a soft click. The light at the end went out and the only source of light now was the moon."_

This was pretty surreal, Harry thought, sitting here and reading an apparently "erotic" story about himself and Malfoy…  
_  
"Draco slid his hands up Harry's back, pressing them closer together, making Harry gasp as their bodies finally made contact. Harry grabbed Malfoy's head and forced it to the side, wanting to explore his mouth fully. Malfoy moaned, his fingers digging hard into Harry's back, and Harry could feel the other boy's racing heartbeat.  
The heat was building up inside them, hot and seething, overwhelming…"_

Harry wanted to wet his lips with his tongue, because suddenly his mouth felt a bit dry.  
For once, Malfoy wasn't interrupting; he just sat there noiselessly and listened to Harry's voice. Harry could see that he was listening to every word…

_"They pulled back slightly to breathe in air - the kiss had left them breathless. The panting boys looked each other straight in the eye, their faces so close the colours almost became a blur. Draco was about to lunge forward again, but Harry stopped him, pushing him back gently with a hand on his chest._

_"My glasses," he mumbled explaining, voice hoarse with desire._

_Malfoy nodded and watched Harry remove his glasses carelessly, dropping them like he had done with the wand. He grinned, leant forward, and kissed Draco again. His tongue made its way past his lips, running over the Slytherin's teeth and the inside of his cheeks, before finally caressing the tongue in a slow and demanding rhythm…"_

Harry really didn't hope that fictive-Harry and fictive-Draco were planning to do more than snog because that would be even more embarrassing, and Harry wasn't sure if he could handle that.  
His cheeks were burning and he felt kind of stupid reading this story to Malfoy…  
_  
"Their bodies were pressed together tightly, and made it hard not to feel the other's arousal. The clothes between them felt restraining, almost suffocating…  
Draco started to grind his hips against Harry's, making the brunette gasp softly against his lips. The sweet pleasure sent quivers through them both, a breathtaking sensation almost too intense to bear, but at the same time they both longed for more…"_

Draco gulped, causing Harry to look at him.  
He seemed tense, embarrassed, and a bit uncomfortable, sitting there on the desk opposite Harry. For a brief second, Harry's gaze fell upon the other boy's lips. They were slightly parted, soft looking, and it looked like Malfoy had licked them only seconds before because they were all shiny and wet… Harry quickly looked away again.

"Em – do you think we are going to… you know?", Malfoy asked, a blush suffused his cheeks, "Because that would be disgusting!"

"I hope not," Harry said and tried to calm down a bit, if he was going to read this story, he had to be cool.  
He took a deep breath and continued the reading, trying desperately to ignore the fact that this story was about him and Malfoy,  
_  
"Harry ran his hands down Draco's chest, fingers sliding over little white buttons in the shirt. Draco groaned and removed his mouth from Harry's, only to kiss a path down the green-eyed boy's neck instead. Draco swirled his tongue over the sensitive spot right beneath the boy's ear, letting teeth scrape the soft skin, biting gently and causing Harry to gasp. He then soothed the tender skin with his talented tongue._

_"Take off your shirt, Potter," Draco whispered in his ear, voice husky and needing."_

"Don't take your shirt off, I don't want that! Keep it on, for god's sake!", Draco cried, "Oh, this is beyond horrible - I don't want to kiss you when your half naked!"

"Yeah, because kissing me otherwise is just fine."

"Oh, very funny, Potter. Just shut up and keep reading so we can get this over with."

"Then stop interrupting, Malfoy," Harry snapped back.

"Just read on."

_"Harry did as told and took off his shirt, revealing the smooth and gorgeous skin beneath. Draco kissed him approvingly and let his hands roam the newly exposed chest hungrily._

_"You too," Harry whispered half groaning._

_Draco quickly got rid of his own shirt and the sensation of skin against skin was only adding fuel to the flames. Both boys whimpered and moaned, the sounds of their excitement running straight to their groins.  
Harry pushed Draco to the ground, straddled him, and kissed him possessively. After a little while, he pulled back and licked a trail down to Draco's hard nipples. He took one of them in his mouth, and sucked hard, causing Draco to squeeze his eyes shut in sheer pleasure."_

Harry felt a bit breathless, his heart was racing, and he noted that his voice sounded slightly hoarse. He mentally told himself that it was only because he was tired, but deep down he knew the truth…

_"Draco arched his back and squirmed beneath him, lust surging through his body with such a force he almost felt dizzy. Their hard cocks were rubbing against each other through the material of their trousers, and Draco felt the fire run through his veins like boiling hot water.  
Draco's skin was damp, burning, and strands of hair were plastered to his forehead._

_"Do you know," Harry whispered, lips so teasingly close to his own, "how absolutely hot you look right now, Malfoy?""  
_  
"Okay, let me take it from here, Potter," Draco snapped and snatched the parchment from Harry.

"Em, okay," Harry said, sounding rather surprised.

The truth was that Draco would come in his pants if Harry continued reading.  
Harry's voice sounded so fucking sexy, all breathless and hoarse, driving Draco crazy. He never would have thought Potter could make him feel that way… It needed to stop immediately!

Draco coughed slightly and continued the reading, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could… because he had this situation under control. There was no need to freak out. No need to panic. No need to question his sexuality… Right,

_""Of course I'm hot," Draco panted with closed eyes, pale fingers scratching the stone floor and curling into fists, "I'm a Malfoy, it's in my blood."_

_"Along with your modesty," Harry teased and kissed him again._

_"Mmm… along with that, yeah…"_

_"You are such a prat, you know that," Harry said, running a hand down his stomach stopping at the hem of his trousers, caressing the blond curls of hair just above the waistband._

_"Yeah, some people say that," Draco gasped and bucked his hips, "Potter, please, hurry up, you are killing me."_

_Harry laughed and kept trailing those maddening slow patterns on his stomach. "I like to see you suffer."_

_"You're sick," Draco moaned and reached down to undo the zipper himself, but Harry slapped his hands away._

_"Don't cheat."_

_"It's not cheating! It's just doing what's necessary!"_

_"You snaky little bastard," Harry whispered and licked a circle around his navel._

_"I'm not the snake here, you are," Draco said breathlessly, gasping for air._

_"**Right you are**", Harry hissed in parseltongue, and suddenly Draco's eyes were wide open._

_"Do that again."_

_"**This**", Harry hissed and caused a shudder to run through Draco's body._

_"Fuck that sounds hot…"  
_  
"It does not!", Draco blurted out, feeling a desperate need to find something he could criticize.

"What does not?", Harry asked a bit bewildered.

"Parseltongue, it does not sound hot! I remember hearing you speak to that snake in our second year, and it did not sound hot at all. Actually it sounded rather ugly."

"Well, I guess that depends on what you are saying," Harry answered, sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah, right, like snakes are good at dirty-talking," Draco mocked, relieved to find something he could provoke Harry with.

"Not snakes, Parselmouths!"

"Parseltongue sounds dreadful, just face it, Potter!"

"It does not!" Harry was getting angry.

"It does! Only retarded people might be crazy enough to call parseltongue sexy, and to prove my point just look at this parchment," He waved the paper in his hand," I mean, this author's obviously mental, and he or she apparently finds parseltongue sexy. So that should be proof enough that it's not!"

"Just because one crazy person thinks it's sexy, doesn't mean it's _only _crazy people, Malfoy!"

"Well, I think it is and you can't disprove me!" Draco felt confident and on safe ground once more. He was arguing with Potter, everything was as it used to be. No sexy moans or breathless reading, just good old fighting.

"As a matter of fact, I can," Harry said with narrowed eyes, "Malfoy, you don't consider yourself crazy, do you?"

"No, I don't. What's your point, Potter?" Draco felt a little uneasy.

Harry just jumped to his feet and walked over to where Draco was sitting.

"What're you doing?", Draco asked. He was beginning to feel rather anxious.

"Just proving you wrong," Harry said and stared at the little Slytherin-snake on Draco's chest. He needed to be "in the mood".

Draco didn't like this at all. He didn't like the fact that Harry was standing so close to him, starring at his chest, and he didn't like the fact that Harry was planning to prove him wrong… planning to prove that parseltongue was hot… oh god, this was no good...

Harry stood like that for a couple of minutes, and Draco began wondering if he was going to do anything at all. He was just about to say something nasty when Harry raised his head and met Draco's eyes. A smirk spread across his face as he leant closer.  
Draco felt his breath catch in his throat.

"**Have you ever wondered what it feels like to kiss a boy, Draco?**", Harry hissed in a low whisper, and a shiver went down Draco's back. This was not how he had remembered Parseltongue to be, not at all…

"**The feeling of his lips against yours, all hot, warm, and burning…**" The hissing noises poured from Harry's lips like liquid, so tempting and sultry…

"**The feeling of his tongue in your mouth and his hands on your body. His fingers caressing your soft skin…**"

Every little nerve in Draco's being felt like it was strained to breaking point, his breathing was uneven and his fingers were gripping the edge of the table…

"**… we could try it. Right here on this very table, Draco**" Harry whispered in his ear, making Draco gasp and bite back a moan. This was so bloody hot, he couldn't take it. Harry's voice sent waves of lust through him, it was unbearable.

"**Should we do it?**" Harry's lips were ghosting just above his skin, Draco could feel his breathing.

Draco knew that he looked positively pathetic… panting, eyes half closed, lips slightly parted, hands gripping the table so hard his knuckles were turning white… and to top it all, his pants felt extremely tight…

Harry looked Draco straight in the eye and Draco noted that he too looked a bit flushed.

Draco's gaze fell upon the other boy's mouth, and he swallowed hard, imaging the damage Harry's lips could wreak on his self control.  
Draco knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he would lunge forward and taste those lips. He needed to do something; he needed Harry to back away… He had to stop this, or things would go wrong…

"Okay, you win," Draco heard himself say, voice shaky and out of breath.

Harry took a step back, "win..? Oh, win, em, yeah." He walked back to his own seat, and Draco sighed relieved. "I guess I don't need to say, I told you so, then."

"Just shut up, Potter…"

An awkward silence floated between them once more. Draco shifted in his seat looking very self-conscious, and Harry promptly stared at his sneakers…

Draco glared hard at the paper… bloody piece of parchment… bloody insane author… bloody sexy Potter.

"Should I read on?", Harry offered mumbling and took the parchment. Draco didn't say anything.

_""Well, well, the Slytherin seems to have a Parselmouth fetish, what a big surprise."_

_"Shut up, Potter, and undo the zippers!"_

_"You don't have to get all cranky," Harry said in a low voice and licked his collarbone._

_"Then give me what I want."_

_"What do you want?" Harry looked into his grey eyes. The intensity of the gaze made it quite clear to both of them._

_"You," Draco whispered in a voice barely audible, his lips forming the words Harry wanted to hear so badly. Draco lifted his head from the ground and kissed Harry with such a passion it almost hurt. A deep guttural moan escaped Harry's lips and he reached down between them and opened their trousers."  
_  
This was it, Draco was going to loose his mind…

_"Draco squeezed his eyes shut and moaned deeply as Harry touched his hard cock, teasing fingers stroking lightly.  
Draco's own shaky hands were pushing Harry's pants down - they needed to be able to move against each other with no difficulties.  
Harry was moaning and gasping now and then, driving Draco crazy with desire._

_"Oh, god, Malfoy," Harry whimpered as their hard cocks touched for the first time.  
They began moving, hips grinding against each, making both of them groan and pant.  
Draco grasped Harry's shoulders for support, clutching tightly, leaving red fingerprints, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the mind shattering explosion building up in his stomach. That and Harry…_

_Harry's fingers were deeply buried in Draco's hair, grasping the blonde locks firmly. His forehead was resting against Draco's, and he was breathing hard through his nose._

_Their bodies were trembling and the whimpering sounds they were making broke the silence of the night._

_"Mmm… oh god, H-harry…I'm…fuck," Draco panted out loud. There were spots before his eyes and he knew he couldn't last much longer._

_"Yeah… this is… just, oh…"_

_As the orgasms rushed through their entangled bodies, they both cried out loud… not caring if they would be heard." _

And that did it! Draco Malfoy lost his mind.  
Before he knew what was happening, he had closed the distance that lay between them. Harry stopped his reading and looked at Draco with big, round eyes.

"Malfoy, what are you -?"

Draco leant forward and kissed him.

His lips were brushing softly against Harry's, unsure and hesitantly but with fervour so enthralling that Harry felt butterflies flap their wings in his stomach.  
Slowly, Harry started to kiss back and suddenly all that mattered was the breathtaking sensation of Draco's lips against his own.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer… Draco let his tongue slide over Harry's bottom lip and his hands were reaching up to cup his face.  
They were both lost in the sensation of each other… lost in a fantasy world so dreamlike and yet so real…

The surrounding darkness made it hard to see quite how messy the room really was, and the stars beamed in through the window making the scene look almost magical.

The old piece of parchment lay on the floor in a heap of dust, forgotten…  
The only words left were the ones unsaid…

_Afterwards, Harry collapsed on top of Draco totally exhausted. The Slytherin put his arms around him by instinct and kissed the top of his head._

_The floor was cold and hard, but they did not care… _

The end

**A/N Vol 2: **Another oneshot I wrote a couple of months ago… I guess, I soon have to write something new – can't feed you with "old" fics anymore sighs dramatically

I really really really should start working on that long fic I tend to write…

Btw, no sequel :P


End file.
